Just A Little Kiss
by Jatd4ever
Summary: It was a spur of the moment, but like the song said, just a little kiss will do.(Lucille/Francoeur)


***I do not own A Monster In Paris or its characters**

 **I have been in love with this film since I saw it a few days ago. I watch it everyday and even ordered the DVD just in case they remove from Netflix. But I feel as though Lucille and Francoeur had a better relationship then she did with Raoul. So here is the first fic I have written for this Film, and who knows, I might write another one if I feel inspired. If you had not seen this film then watch it, it is awesome.**

* * *

 _just a little kiss will do,_

 _just a little kiss from you_

 _just a little kiss from_

 _just a little kiss from_

 _just a little kiss from_ _you..._

When the curtains fell, it was only the two of them, still high on the delight of their song. The roar of clapping soon dissipated leaving only the sound of Francoeur's chirping and Lucille's giggling. He purred happily as he twirled her around, feeling happier then he ever felt. His life had not been long, but the last few months had been the best. Lucille giggled at the puzzling look her friend gave her and wondered what he was thinking about. His eyes always seemed to be focused on her and it might have been pure coincidence since he had large eyes, but what did it mean?

Her beaded white dress glowed under the stage lights making her look even more beautiful. From the moment he first heard her voice, he was enchanted. Once he connected the voice with a face, he was even more dazzled and amazed. Call it instinct or love, but he felt connected to her. They shared the same language of song, through arias and crescendos, they followed each others cue, trusting one another. What they had was built in trust and kindness, and an affection that was beyond words, but they were more then friends and less then lovers. Not one would go without the other, nor would they think of going solo. No, they were a pair.

Lucille practically adopted Francoeur, taking him to her home, teaching him the ways of the humans and naturally they shared an affection. However, what Francoeur had been thinking about since the day he returned by Lucille's side was more. It was a spur of the moment, but like the song said, just a little kiss will do. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her like how he saw Emile and Maude did. He tasted like the sweet wine they drank before the show, so elegantly wonderful. It was quite a shock to Lucille how her shy friend gathered such courage to insight such boldness, but it was exciting in its own right. Was it the wine? Or was it it the angle?

There was a sort of desperation in the cry that escaped his throat as he deepened the kiss. She would have gladly continued if it were not for the fact that they had to breath. When they parted, she brought him to her dressing room and explained what a kiss really meant. He felt slightly ashamed as Lucille explained that things like that were special and how friends and lovers were two different things. As he understood it, he thought she was to be his mate in the near future and thought it completely normal, but her tone made him feel disappointed. Picking up the small comb, he fiddled around with it to calm his nerves and it helped, but only slightly.

Each time Lucille asked if he understood, he simply chirped and fiddled around with the small comb that he loved so much. She felt flustered each time he glanced her way, and she did not know what or how she was really going to get her point through to him, or when their relationship had changed in such a way.

Had it been her kindness that enticed him to think such liberties were acceptable? Or perhaps listening to Raoul and Emile talk about romantic relationships made him want such things too? Whatever it was, she did not mind so much, actually she was thankful for it. Though, part of her felt she could not trust nature's instinct, and hoped for there to be truth in his actions.

Moving away from the love seat, she sat before the piano, and began to hum, looking for a melody to express what she meant. In song things seemed so simple, the flow and depth of her heart were expressed without even trying, so why were words lost at the moment he gave her that look?

Before the words could come out, he joined her on the piano. Nudging her softly he purred and she could swear he said Lucille. From his inner coat pocket he pulled out music sheets and began singing to her his new song.

 _I found a melody that could break us apart_

 _I found the words sketched down in my heart_

 _I have the tendency to feel afraid_

 _To love in vain_

 _To have nothing to gain_

 _They saw nothing but a monster in disguise_

 _All of them running away to hide_

 _I say to myself that there is no where to go_

 _You told me to run, but I couldn't let it go_

 _What we have is all I have to show_

 _I tried a human guise,_

 _but you saw the humanity past the disguise_

 _Do not tell me to let you go_

 _Only show me what is worth a single moment_

 _Oh, ohhhh_

 _Does warmth only come from the sun? Or was what I felt come from my heart?_

 _Light and darkness combine into an explosion of surprise_

 _Leaving only cold light to illuminate the darkness of fright_

 _I do not despise anyone except what I am, a disgrace_

 _If I held you, would you run away in shame?_

 _Was it all just a game?_

 _Is it a miracle or chaos that caused me to be?_

 _Was it a miracle that I found you? Or did you found me?_

 _Melody, sweet melody in my head_

 _Inspired by the woman who stands right ahead_

 _You took away my fright, the light of my life_

 _Tell me, sing to me all of my dear life_

 _Reassure me that what we have is real_

 _Show me that what we have is not a dream_

 _If it is, then all I'll do is scream_

 _I am only ashamed of what you might think of me_

 _What do you see?_

 _A man or a flea?_

 _Please do not cry if I say goodbye_

 _Because love made me alive_

 _Do not remorse for the monster in darkness of night_

 _But let me sing right now for my lady in white_

 _For my lady in white_

 _Forever as long as I hide in your dazzling light_

 _I found a melody that could break us apart_

 _I found the words sketched down in the bottom of my heart_

 _I have the tendency to feel afraid_

 _To love in vain_

 _To have nothing to gain_

 _Is it all just the same?_

 _Is is all just a game?_

The last note lingered in the air, but was interrupted by the sound of Francoeur's crying. Pulling off his gloves, she held his hands, hoping he could feel their warmth. Wrapping his other arms around her, he purred softly into her hair. Taking of his mask, she gave him a really good look and smiled and he did too. She whispered how she felt and kissed him sweetly to reassure him. Next thing she knew, he presented her with a ring singing softly about wedding bells. She did not know and hoped no would ask her why, but she knew that things would never be the same, but that was okay, because all they needed was their song of love and each other.


End file.
